


Долгие недели

by Ratnagar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Отношения на расстоянии — трудная штука. Иногда недели сложно пережить. Но вместе они справляются.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [long weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262789) by [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon). 



> Песни, которые упоминается в фанфике:  
> The Carpenters — Close To You (They Long To Be)  
> Bright Eyes — First Day Of My Life

**Понедельник.**  
  
Цукишима смотрит время на ноутбуке. По-прежнему 18:28 — за те три раза, что он кидал на него взгляд, ничего не изменилось. Цукишима смотрит пристально, и вот цифры меняются на 18:29. Ждать ещё всё равно целую минуту.  
  
Завтра проверочная работа, к которой нужно готовиться, но сосредоточиться не получается уже около пятнадцати минут. Цукишима слушает музыку в наушниках, сверяет время каждую секунду.  
  
Уже 18:30. Он кладёт сотовый перед собой и скользит по экрану пальцами, снимая блокировку.  
  
Цукишима снимает наушники, отвечает на звонок и включает громкую связь.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Куроо зевает и бормочет «привет».  
  
— Как прошла лабораторная?  
  
— Скучно. Как прошёл твой день?  
  
— Скучно. Ты возвращаешься в общежитие?  
  
— Ага, — ещё один зевок. — Как думаешь, Бокуто уже спит, или я зря надеюсь?  
  
— В половину седьмого?.. Да.  
  
— Я просто хочу вздремнуть, — ноет Куроо. — И не хочу, чтобы меня заставляли играть в волейбол целых два часа.  
  
— Нужно было лечь пораньше вчера, почему сидел допоздна?  
  
— Ну, если ты вчера не хотел со мной разговаривать, так бы и сказал. Позволил бы мне выспаться.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Я просто тебя дразню, — голос Куроо сонный и тёплый, Цукишиму он успокаивает. — Как волейбол?  
  
У Цукишимы нет желания говорить об этом. Куда лучше расслабиться и послушать приятный голос Куроо, но, раз уж он просит... Цукишима рассказывает о неспособности Кагеямы и Хинаты толком выражать свои мысли, из-за чего приходится снова и снова их переспрашивать. Рассказывает о том, как первогодки совершенствуются, и как он показывает им блоки, которым научился у Куроо. Рассказывает про тренировочный матч с Некомой, который они планируют провести на следующей неделе.  
  
— Расскажи, как у остальных дела, — говорит Куроо, и Цукишима обдумывает ответ, потирая подбородок. — Кстати, как тебе роль вице-капитана?  
  
— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Цукишима, хотя Куроо этого не видит. — Ничего особенного, если честно.  
  
— Ещё как особенное. В какой-то степени это ведь я сделал тебя тем волейболистом, которым ты сейчас являешься.  
  
— Наглая ложь.  
  
Куроо тихо смеётся.  
  
— Сегодня ты спокойней, — замечает Цукишима.  
  
— Да ладно? Я просто очень вымотался. И чувствую себя как... Ну, знаешь, как перед долгой и трудной неделей?  
  
— Не совсем тебя понимаю.  
  
— Ох, никакого сочувствия.  
  
— Ну, извини, — с сарказмом отвечает Цукишима. — Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе полегчало?  
  
— Мне всегда легче от разговора с тобой, — честно, серьёзно говорит Куроо. Цукишиме приходится отвернуться от телефона, словно пряча от него румянец.  
  
— Возвращайся в общежитие и поспи немного. Ты слишком сентиментален, когда сонный.  
  
— Вот это, — говорит Куроо, — уж точно неправда. Я всегда сентиментален и всегда люблю тебя.  
  
— Ты смешон.  
  
— Из-за любви к тебе? Возможно, но я не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов.  
  
— Ты правда невыносим.  
  
— Мне это уже говорили. Ладно, я тут в общагу пришёл, подожди...  
  
Цукишима откидывается назад и в ожидании смотрит в потолок.  
  
— И-и-и... Бокуто нет дома! Неважно, кто его утащил, но я ему благодарен.  
  
— Ты собираешься спать?  
  
— Ещё бы. Я поговорю с тобой сегодня ночью или завтра, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Цукишима, затем коротко бросает, — люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя, — говорит Куроо сладким, сонливым голосом. И вешает трубку.  
  
Цукишима какое-то время никуда не смотрит, только проигрывает разговор в голове. И вовсе не из-за самой беседы — она была обычной, непримечательной, — а из-за голоса Куроо. Его тона, высокого и низкого, и его сонной любви. Кажется, услышанным теплом он может обернуться, как одеялом.  
  
Проходит ещё целых 15 минут, прежде чем он возвращается к учёбе.

  
  
**Вторник. (Среда).**  
  
Телефон трезвонит во вторник поздно ночью. Искоса глянув на электронные часы, Цукишима понимает, что уже далеко за полночь, а значит, уже среда, но он только что проснулся и не может понять, какой сейчас день. Вместо этого он тянется к телефону и грубо отвечает: «Какого чёрта?»  
  
— Извини, — говорит Куро, — кажется, я в полной жопе.  
  
Цукишима приподнимается на кровати, ощущает смутную тревогу. Куроо говорит нечётко и медленно, совсем не так, как обычно.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Или пьян?  
  
— Физически в порядке. И уже почти трезв. Прости, — повторяет Куроо, и Цукишима пугается не на шутку.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Несколько секунд он слышит только дыхание Куроо в трубку. Необычно тяжёлое, свистящее.  
  
— Я чуть кое с кем не переспал, — отчётливей говорит Куроо.  
  
Чувство удара под дых, Цукишима крепко сжимает телефон в руке.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я был на вечеринке, нехило выпил, а тот парень распустил руки и... как-то так.  
  
— Ты... — Цукишима сжимает телефон до такой степени, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Другой рукой он скручивает одеяло и жалеет, что оно не бумажное, и порвать его нельзя. Из груди рвётся возмущение, поднимается к горлу и мешает говорить.  
  
Он заставляет себя не представлять, как Куроо целуется с незнакомцем, как они касаются друг друга и раздеваются...  
  
— Правда, прости... Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил.  
  
— Сперва прекрати извиняться, — говорит Цукишима. Куроо извиняется только тогда, когда на самом деле виноват, но он никогда не извинялся больше одного раза, и никогда ещё его извинения не звучали так искренне. Цукишиму это, честно говоря, успокаивает. Он берёт себя в руки и пытается думать трезво.  
  
— Ты _чуть_ не переспал с ним?  
  
— Ага. Я послал его и вернулся домой, — в голосе Куроо сквозит волнение. Он думает, что Цукишима вот-вот рассердится, но Цукишима не злится. Даже не расстраивается.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Ты прощаешь меня?  
  
— Ты ничего не сделал.  
  
Возможно, прежде Цукишима и сомневался в нём, но после двух лет отношений начинаешь доверять. Сейчас Куроо, скорее всего, ненавидит себя, и это последнее, чего хотел бы Цукишима. Он ведь знает, что Куроо позвонил ему сразу, как только вернулся домой.  
  
— Давай без оправданий или чего-то вроде. Ты ни в чём не виноват, — и он медлит. — Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
— И я скучаю, — Куроо, кажется, немного успокоился. — Люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя, — шепчет Цукишима, падая в кровать.  
  
— Клянусь, пить больше не буду. Ну, может, иногда, но с вечеринками точно завяжу. Да и о похмелье завтра сожалеть буду.  
  
— Зачем ты пошёл на вечеринку во вторник? — Цукишима укладывается поудобнее, от прежнего напряжения почти не осталось следа.  
  
— Да ладно, вечеринок много, если знать, где искать. И... вчера был плохой день, и сегодня... Поэтому я и сделал глупость, чтобы как-то оправдать ожидания какой-нибудь хрени на этой неделе.  
  
Цукишима решает не смеяться над его невнятными объяснениями.  
  
— Ты такой глупый, — говорит он без тени насмешки.  
  
— Знаю. И должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что терпишь меня.  
  
— Тебе бы выпить воды и пойти спать, — говорит Цукишима. — Во сколько завтра занятия начинаются?  
  
— Часов в десять, — хнычет Куроо.  
  
— Иди спать.  
  
— Давай ещё посидим, — просит Куроо. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой подольше.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Куроо спрашивает про школу и волейбол, хотя весь день с ним переписывался. Впрочем, Цукишима не мог не заметить, что сегодня он кидал сообщения реже обычного: если молчаливый Цукишима не вызывает поводов для беспокойства, то молчаливый Куроо — совсем наоборот.  
  
Цукишима хочет спросить, в чём дело, но у него никогда не получалось кого-то подбадривать. Он хороший слушатель, но иногда не может найти слов в ответ.  
  
В третьем часу ночи Куроо, наконец, говорит:  
  
— Теперь мне и правда стоит поспать. Спасибо, что был со мной.  
  
Последние полчаса были практически лишены болтовни и наполнены сопением в трубку. Цукишима хочет сказать очень много, но говорит только:  
  
— Хорошо. Доброй ночи.  
  
— Люблю.  
  
— И я тебя.  
  
Куроо не сразу вешает трубку, и Цукишима слушает его дыхание — тихое, спокойное, не такое, какое было раньше. Он слушает его почти полминуты, и после Куроо отключается.  
  
Полтретьего утра. Через пару часов Цукишиме нужно собираться в школу, но он не ложится спать.  
  
В три утра Цукишима отправляет Куроо сообщение, зная, что он уже спокойно спит.

  
  
**Среда.**  
  
В середине дня Цукишима получает от Куроо несколько сообщений подряд.  
  
_Я так люблю тебя_  
  
_Только свалил с урока и заметил сообщение_  
  
_И как тебе это удаётся?_  
  
_< 3_  
  
Цукишима довольно улыбается. Ему не терпится выйти из класса и позвонить Куроо, но впереди ещё занятия и тренировка.  
  
**Тебе уже лучше?**  
  
_Безумно сильно люблю тебя <3 <3 <3_  
  
**Я тоже тебя люблю.**  
  
_Когда сможешь позвонить?_  
  
**После школы, но долго поболтать не получится.**  
  
_< 333_  
  
Куроо отправляет столько сердечек, что его впору арестовать за домогательство, но Цукишима рад — Куроо возвращается к обычной жизни, и подобное поведение ему вполне можно простить.  
  
Цукишима убирает телефон обратно в карман и сосредотачивается на учёбе, хотя смотрит на часы непозволительно часто. Он никогда не чувствовал к школе любви или неприязни, но сегодня не мог дождаться конца занятий, пусть и переписывался с Куроо почти весь день.  
  
Цукишима намеренно задерживается, дожидается ухода остальных и звонит Куроо только тогда, когда выходит из класса.  
  
— А вот и мой любимый человек! — говорит Куроо вместо приветствия.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Цукишима, пропустив всё мимо ушей. Он идёт в спортзал настолько медленно, насколько может, и нарочно укорачивает шаг — при его высоком росте иначе никак.  
  
— И как ты всегда с музыкой угадываешь?  
  
Цукишима обдумывает вопрос. Всё происходит само собой, когда Куроо не в настроении и притворяется, что ничего не случилось. Однако прямо сейчас Цукишима не может понять, как это получается. Не знает, когда слать Куроо тихую, спокойную музыку в надежде успокоить, и когда — громкую, такую, которую он сможет напевать себе под нос до полного эмоционального истощения.  
  
— Просто знаю, — говорит он и жмёт плечами. В этот раз Куроо нужна тихая музыка, и Цукишима отправит ему плейлист спокойных мелодий. Вот и всё.  
  
— Спасибо за сегодня. И за последние два дня тоже.  
  
— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — нерешительно спрашивает Цукишима. Советчик из него не ахти, но, наверное, Куроо просто нужно выговориться.  
  
— Да нет, — отмахивается Куроо. — Просто всякие мелочи вдруг вылились в одну чёртову проблему. Но сейчас это неважно, знаешь, почему?  
  
Цукишима догадывается, какая реплика последует дальше, но всё равно дразнит Куроо.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что у меня есть ты. И я люблю тебя.  
  
— Вот обязательно так смущать? — бормочет Цукишима.  
  
— Тебе это нравится.  
  
Боже, ещё как.  
  
Они ещё немного болтают, пока Цукишима идёт в спортивный зал. Точнее, болтает в основном Куроо, его голос звучит намного радостней, чем в последние дни. Всё возвращается на круги своя, и Цукишиму это успокаивает.  
  
— Ладно, мне пора, — говорит Цукишима и толкает дверь.  
  
Он слишком поздно осознаёт, что трубку нужно было повесить вовремя — вопли первогодок обрушиваются на него сразу, как только он заходит в зал.  
  
— Цукишима-семпай, вы опоздали!  
  
— Можете проверить мою форму, Цукишима-семпай?  
  
— Цукишима-семпай, Кагеяма-семпай и Хината-семпай снова всё непонятно объясняют!  
  
В трубке слышно, как Куроо смеётся.  
  
— Какого капитана я вырастил.  
  
— Вице-капитан, — поправляет Цукишима.  
  
— Ничего не странно! — кричит Кагеяма. — Ты просто несёшься вперёд и бах! Хината вот так умеет!  
  
— Эй, Цукишима-семпай, научи меня блокировать подачи! — кричит Хината на весь спортзал.  
  
— Это не смешно! — выкрикивает в ответ Цукишима, прикрывая трубку, хотя знает, что Куроо всё равно всё слышит. Вернувшись к разговору, он добавляет: — Позвоню ночью.  
  
— Хорошо, — Куроо, кажется, это забавляет, и Цукишима пытается (тщетно) не смущаться.  
  
— Не злись на своих первогодок.  
  
— Я никогда не злюсь, — чопорно говорит Цукишима и слышит недоверчивый смех Куроо, прежде чем вешает трубку.  
  
Цукишима вздыхает, глядя на восторженных первогодок, которые ждут его на площадке. Они его любят, непонятно, почему, но стоит признать, что он их любит тоже.  
  
— Поторопись и переоденься уже! — требует Кагеяма.  
  
Хотя Кагеяму он любит меньше. Шутка — они прекрасно ладят, стали не только вице-капитанами, но и друзьями. Цукишима всё-таки любит их: Ямагучи, Кагеяму, Хинату, Ячи, — пусть и признается в этом только под страхом казни.  
  
Куроо просит его быть помягче, и Цукишима, в принципе, не возражает. Сегодня, во время очередного ночного разговора, он расскажет, как его команда изо всех сил старается стать лучше. Как теперь его товарищи выкладываются на 120% во время обычной тренировки, и как Цукишима ими гордится.  
  
После тренировки он вместе с остальными третьегодками идёт за мороженым. Когда они сидят и едят его, Хината ровным голосом говорит:  
  
— Мы попадаем на национальные.  
  
Кагеяма долго смотрит на него в тишине и затем отвечает:  
  
— Да, попадаем.  
  
Цукишима молчит, но верит в это всем сердцем.  
  
Ночью он рассказывает об этом Куроо, и тот просто отвечает:  
  
— Конечно, попадёте. И когда вы будете стоять на площадке, я буду болеть за вас с трибун.

  
  
**Четверг.**  
  
— Люблю четверги, — говорит Куроо, — у меня только два урока.  
  
Цукишима хмурится, глядя на размытое видео в скайпе.  
  
— У тебя ещё есть домашнее задание на завтра.  
  
— Тсс. Не порть мне настроение.  
  
Сидящий на кровати Куроо откидывается на подушку.  
  
— Я просто хочу расслабиться, а не думать о книжках и всяких делах. Разрешишь, а?  
  
— Конечно, но я занят своей домашкой.  
  
— Цукки-и-и, ну поболтай со мно-о-ой, — неприятно скулит Куроо, и Цукишима фыркает.  
  
— Даже не собираюсь, — отвечает он, прекрасно понимая, что противоречит сам себе.  
  
Без взгляда на Куроо Цукишима знает, что он дуется. С очень забавным лицом, наверное, но Цукишима сопротивляется соблазну посмотреть на него, пока спустя минуту Куроо не подаёт голос.  
  
— Тогда я буду обнимать подушку, — говорит он. — Помнишь её? Я представлю, что это ты. Моя Цукки-подушка.  
  
Цукишиме приходится поднять взгляд, чтобы скорчить гримасу.  
  
— Это странно.  
  
— Она мягче, чем ты, — говорит Куроо, прижимая её к груди. — Но ты теплее. Ты мне нравишься больше.  
  
— Заткнись, — бормочет Цукишима. Он смущён, Куроо напомнил ему ночь, когда они спали рядом, свернувшись калачиком и обняв друг друга. Цукишима тогда ворчал и чувствовал себя неловко, но он дорожил этим воспоминанием. В конце концов, из-за отношений на расстоянии их не так уж и много.  
  
Это вызывает смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, им постоянно приходилось мириться с расстоянием. Они привыкли к нему, и потому Куроо уехал в колледж, в котором намного легче учиться. С другой стороны, бывают дни — такие, как сегодня, — когда Цукишима хочет прикоснуться к Куроо настолько сильно, что ему больно. И нет, причина не совсем в физическом контакте.  
  
И не совсем в половом влечении. Цукишима просто хочет крепко обнять Куроо. Хочет поцеловать в щёку, вдохнуть его аромат, провести пальцами по вечно растрёпанным волосам. Иногда Цукишима до одури хочет подержать Куроо хотя бы за руку, но он слишком далеко.  
  
Прямо сейчас он чувствует себя опустошённым.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Куроо.  
  
Цукишима смотрит на него. _До следующих каникул так долго ждать._  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Ты неразговорчив.  
  
— Так часто бывает.  
  
— Я знаю. Но это не совсем в твоём духе.  
  
— Домашнее задание, — говорит Цукишима, оправдываясь и увиливая, и Куроо делает вид, что поверил.  
  
Куроо хмыкает, но ничего не говорит. Цукишима возвращается к незаконченному домашнему заданию и сидит с ним минут десять, пока не вспоминает, что Куроо всё ещё на связи.  
  
Не то чтобы он забыл, вовсе нет — в присутствии Куроо всегда уютно, и Цукишиме нравится знать, что он рядом, даже если они не разговаривают. Однако он часто забывает, что ему нужно хоть иногда обращать на него внимание.  
  
Обычно первым подаёт голос Куроо, но на этот раз молчание прерывает Цукишима.  
  
— Теперь ты неразговорчив.  
  
— Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой.  
  
— Ладно, сталкер, — чеканит Цукишима, чтобы скрыть возникшее смущение от таких простых фраз, хотя после столь долгих отношений к ним давно пора привыкнуть.  
  
Они оба вздрагивают, услышав стук в дверь.  
  
— Эй, эй, Куроо! — доносится голос Бокуто в динамиках Цукишимы. — Ты не ответил на смс-ку! Волейбол!  
  
— У тебя голова только этим и забита, — отвечает Куроо.  
  
— Ты с Цукки болтаешь? — Бокуто пихает Куроо в сторону и занимает почти весь экран. — Даров, Цукки! Как жизнь?  
  
— Не зови меня так, — говорит Цукишима. — И у меня всё нормально.  
  
— Как дела у Карасуно? Слышал, что ты капитан...  
  
— Вице-капитан.  
  
— Ну-ка свали, я хочу поговорить со своим парнем.  
  
Куроо вновь появляется на половине экрана, пытаясь оттолкнуть Бокуто.  
  
— Не будь жадиной! — жалуется Бокуто.  
  
Заканчивается всё потасовкой Куроо и Бокуто на кровати перед ноутбуком. Цукишима наблюдает — отчасти это веселит, отчасти — раздражает. Ещё он побаивается, что кто-то из них столкнёт ноутбук на пол.  
  
— Ребята, — говорит он, но никто не слышит, и он повторяет громче, — ребята!  
  
Они останавливаются.  
  
— Я ещё не закончил с домашним заданием. Бокуто, разве ты не говорил что-то про волейбол?  
  
У Куроо больше нет времени на волейбольные соревнования — слишком занят важной для него астрофизикой, — но он всегда рад поиграть в своё удовольствие. Вернее, всегда рад поиграть вместе с Бокуто, который довольно часто вытаскивает его на площадку.  
  
— А, да, точняк! Куроо, пошли!  
  
Он тянет Куроо за руку, но Куроо сопротивляется и поворачивается к Цукишиме.  
  
— Я тебе позвоню или напишу, посмотрим, насколько сильно устану после волейбола и домашки.  
  
— Всё было бы легче, если бы вместо безделья ты сейчас занимался.  
  
— Вот знаешь, не надо мне сейчас ещё лекции читать. Что насчёт капельки сочувствия, а?  
  
— Живей, Куроо! Ты и так с Цукки целыми днями болтаешь, пошли уже!  
  
Бокуто наваливается на спину Куроо и тот издаёт непонятный звук, слегка согнувшись под тяжестью его веса.  
  
— Ты же не против, если я украду его у тебя ненадолго? — спрашивает Бокуто Цукишиму.  
  
— Нет, я как раз на это и намекал, когда сказал про домашнее задание, — говорит Цукишима, хотя немного волнуется.  
  
Он не ревнует к Бокуто, вовсе нет. Знает, что Бокуто и Куроо — лучшие друзья, и только. Однако он ревнует к возможности Бокуто бездумно касаться Куроо столько, сколько захочет. И Бокуто, скорее всего, даже не замечает, что делает, когда перекидывает руку через плечо Куроо. Не осознаёт, как ему повезло с шансом схватить Куроо за ладонь и вытащить его из кровати.  
  
— Ладно, поболтаем позже, Цукки! — ухмылка Бокуто снова попадает на экран.  
  
— Нет, это я поговорю с тобой, — Куроо дёргает Бокуто назад. — Пока, Кей.  
  
Цукишима машет рукой на прощание, когда Куроо, наконец, отключается. Сразу после улыбка исчезает с его лица, и он вздыхает.  
  
Ему сейчас нужно кого-то обнять. В идеале Куроо, но он не может, и потому, как Куроо, только обнимает подушку. Она мягче, податливей, но не теплей и приятней. И хотя сегодняшний вечер ничем не отличается от остальных, Цукишима знает, что ему будет очень одиноко.

  
  
**Пятница.**

Утром первое, что видит Цукишима при взгляде на телефон — сообщение от Куроо.  
  
_Проверь почту <3_  
  
Вчера они снова не смогли поговорить — перекинулись лишь парой смс, — и это сообщение пришло после полуночи, когда Цукишима уже лёг спать. Он догадывается, что ждёт его в почтовом ящике, и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Что на этот раз? — вслух говорит Цукишима, пока проверяет почту через телефон.

Кому: Цукишима Кей [tsukishima.kei@gmail.com]  
От: Куроо Тецуро [kurootetsurou@gmail.com]  
Тема: Песни, которые заставляют меня думать о тебе <3  
Песни, которые заставляют меня думать о тебе <3  
Прикреплённый файл: угадайсколькоихтут.zip

  
— Боже, — бормочет он. В этот раз целая подборка. Обычно Куроо шлёт одну песню с примечанием вроде «эта песня напоминает мне о тебе», но порой — как сейчас — он отправляет настоящий плейлист.  
  
Там всего шесть песен, и Цукишима слушает их с телефона, пока переодевается и собирается в школу. Иногда ему приходится останавливаться, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях, потому что песни слишком сентиментальные. Так всегда случается, когда Куроо присылает ему музыку, но он всё ещё не может к этому привыкнуть. Правда не может.  
  
Он точно не слушает плейлист по пути в школу. И не напевает песни между занятиями.  
  
_Тебе понравилось?_ — пишет Куроо в обеденный перерыв.  
  
**прекрати меня смущать.**  
  
_Значит, понравилось_  
  
**ПРЕКРАТИ МЕНЯ СМУЩАТЬ.**  
  
Этим вечером он точно не слушает его по пути домой.  
  
— Так значит, тебе понравилось, — говорит Куроо вместо приветствия в скайпе. Он снова обнимает «Цукки-подушку».  
  
— Хватит меня смущать, — настаивает Цукишима, но в этот раз Куроо удаётся увидеть его румянец.  
  
— Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься.  
  
Цукишима закрывает лицо руками, и его очки соскальзывают на лоб.  
  
— За-мол-чи, — бормочет он сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Ты прекрасен.  
  
— Я сейчас отключусь.  
  
— Нет, не отключишься, — уверенно говорит Куроо. — Не в пятницу, когда я спокойно могу бездельничать и не париться с домашкой.  
  
Цукишима опускает руки, хмурится и поправляет очки.  
  
— Это не значит, что я теперь должен смириться.  
  
— Да, не должен. Но всё равно придётся.  
  
Цукишима вешает трубку. Куроо сразу перезванивает, и он нажимает на кнопку ответа.  
  
— Это было грубо.  
  
— Я доказывал свою точку зрения.  
  
— Но ты всё равно ответил, так что единственное, что ты доказал — я был прав.  
  
— Эх, — Цукишима кладёт руки на стол и опускает на них голову. — Я слишком устал.  
  
— Теперь ты оправдываешься.  
  
Цукишима отводит взгляд от ноутбука. Лишь бы Куроо думал, что он и правда просто оправдывается, чтобы не признавать его правоту.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
Впрочем, он всё равно всё замечает. Это же Куроо.  
  
Цукишима думает, сможет ли он увильнуть от ответа и сказать, что ничего не произошло, или обратить всё в шутку или сарказм.  
  
— Я очень сильно по тебе скучаю, — в итоге бормочет он в рукав.  
  
Куроо вздыхает.  
  
— Я тоже. Эта неделя была какой-то очень долгой, да?  
  
Цукишима хочет сказать, что каждая неделя без Куроо кажется ему очень долгой, но не может — для него такие слова слишком банальные и слишком откровенные. Только Куроо удаётся говорить такие искренние, сентиментальные вещи и при этом не вызывать смеха (и неважно, как часто Цукишима утверждает обратное).  
  
Вместо этого он просто шепчет «да».  
  
Неужели встревоженный и пьяный Куроо звонил ему в этот вторник? Кажется ведь, что с того случая прошла не одна неделя.  
  
Куроо хмыкает.  
  
— Слушай, у тебя есть планы на эти выходные?  
  
— Да не особо.  
  
Иногда он ходит куда-то вместе с командой, и никто не скажет ему и слова, если в этот раз он откажется. В конце концов, если Куроо свободен, они могут намного дольше обычного разговаривать по скайпу или даже посмотреть вместе фильм, что было бы очень здорово.  
  
— Можно приехать к тебе? — спрашивает Куроо.  
  
Цукишима с трудом сдерживает бессознательное «да».  
  
— Разве это не долгая поездка? — он выпрямляется. — Выходные короткие, тебе придётся уезжать уже в воскресенье.  
  
— Это того стоит.  
  
— Ну, если ты и правда хочешь... — Цукишима пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты меня не обманешь, я знаю, что ты хочешь меня увидеть.  
  
— Возможно, — сдаётся Цукишима. Два с половиной дня в любом случае лучше, чем ничего.  
  
— Значит, решено! — сияет Куроо. — Не могу дождаться встречи с тобой.  
  
Цукишима позволяет себе короткую улыбку в ответ.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Наверное, лягу спать пораньше, чтобы утром нормально встать.  
  
Вполне здравая мысль, но Цукишима немного расстраивается. Ещё не так поздно, и он, скорее всего, ещё долго не сомкнёт глаз, но без Куроо ему будет одиноко.  
  
— Посижу ещё чуть-чуть, — решает Куроо.  
  
Куроо сидит с ним дольше, чем планировал, и хотя разговор был практически ни о чём существенном, они заканчивают его с неохотой. После ухода Куроо пятница кажется до сих пор далёкой, но Цукишима не засиживается и ложится спать тоже.  
  
Он точно не слушает плейлист Куроо перед сном.

  
  
**Суббота.**  
  
Всё субботнее утро Цукишима думает, чем бы ему заняться.  
  
Сперва он прибирается в гостиной, не потому, что там грязно — он, в общем-то, чистоплотен, — а просто чтобы не сидеть на месте. Впрочем, он останавливается, когда ловит себя на том, что напевает одну из присланных Куроо песен.  
  
«Как можно быть таким жалким?» — ругает себя Цукишима. Сейчас он просто воплощение «некрутости», с таким же успехом можно сесть на подоконник и смотреть на улицу в ожидании Куроо.  
  
— Ничтожество, — бормочет он, словно уверяя себя в этом ещё больше. Ему нужно сесть за уроки и не смотреть на часы.  
  
Он пытается слушать нормальную музыку, но через несколько песен спустя переключается на плейлист Куроо. Ничего не поделаешь — они застряли в его голове.  
  
Где-то на середине песни _(They Long to Be) Close to You_ в дверь стучат. Цукишима вздыхает и кладёт ручку на стол, раздражённый тем, что его отвлекли, и встаёт. Разминает затёкшую во время работы шею и идёт в коридор.  
  
Цукишима не знает, кого ожидать, и даже не подозревает — увидев на пороге Куроо, одетого всё в ту же пижаму, он потрясённо замирает.  
  
— Ты должен был приехать через несколько часов, — изумлённо смотрит на него Цукишима.  
  
— Не мог больше ждать, — Куроо смущённо улыбается. — Сюрприз?  
  
— Ты хоть ночью спал?  
  
Куроо берёт его за руку и тянет к себе.  
  
— Сначала поцелуй, — говорит Куроо. — Потом вопросы.  
  
Цукишима закатывает глаза, но соглашается. Опершись рукой на дверную раму, он подходит ближе, Куроо улыбается в его губы и обнимает за талию.  
  
— Я скучал, — шепчет Куроо, когда отстраняется. Он наклоняет голову, касается кончика носа Цукишимы своим.  
  
Цукишима закрывает глаза.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Куроо кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Кстати, ты спрашивал... Я поспал, недолго, но всё же.  
  
— Ты не всё продумал, — говорит Цукишима, качая головой.  
  
— Конечно, продумал. Увидеться с тобой днём или утром? Это был лёгкий выбор, — Куроо обнял его крепче.  
  
— Ты собираешься зайти или нет? — спрашивает Цукишима минуту спустя.  
  
— Да, просто хотел обнять тебя как следует.  
  
Вместо ответа Цукишима только прижимается к нему сильней. Куроо по-прежнему не убирает головы с его плеча, и он прислоняется щекой к его волосам. Пахнет клубничным шампунем.  
  
Через несколько секунд Куроо говорит:  
  
— Ладно, я уже засыпаю на тебе. Можно мне войти?  
  
Цукишима фыркает.  
  
— Говорил же, что не всё продумал.  
  
Однако он впускает Куроо и ведёт его в спальню. О до сих пор играющей музыке Цукишима вспоминает только тогда, когда слышит слова песни _First Day of My Life_. Покраснев до ушей, он спешит к компьютеру, чтобы её выключить.  
  
Куроо хватает его за руку.  
  
— Нет, пусть играет.  
  
Цукишима поворачивается к Куроо и видит его улыбку — не дразнит, а радуется, что он слушает его плейлист.  
  
— Иди спать, — говорит Цукишима, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение.  
  
Куроо послушно залезает под одеяло и придерживает его одной рукой.  
  
— Иди ко мне.  
  
— Я не устал, — говорит Цукишима. — Выспался ведь.  
  
Куроо опускает руку.  
  
— Полагаю, я зря ждал тёплый приём.  
  
Цукишима вздыхает и садится на край кровати, стараясь не чувствовать вину.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь.  
  
— Так уже лучше, — Куроо прижимается к нему под одеялом.  
  
Цукишима тянется вперёд, вплетает пальцы в волосы Куроо, и тот падает в его объятия, закрыв глаза. Цукишима гладит его волосы, пока он не засыпает.

*** * ***

  
  
Цукишима сидит за компьютером, когда Куроо просыпается через несколько часов и хриплым, сонным голосом говорит:  
  
— Привет, Кей.  
  
Он поворачивается и видит, как Куроо смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой — Цукишима подходит к нему и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Куроо цепляет воротник его рубашки и дёргает на себя, тем самым укладывая Цукишиму рядом с собой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Куроо между короткими поцелуями.  
  
— Я тоже... Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Чувствуя неловкость, он пытается сменить тему:  
  
— Чем сегодня займёмся?  
  
Куроо целует его в нос.  
  
— Чем угодно. Мне всё равно.  
  
Он берёт в руки ладонь Цукушимы, прислоняется к ней щекой.  
  
— А ты что хочешь?  
  
— Давай никуда не пойдём, — говорит Цукишима.  
  
Всё это время он скучал по Куроо, и теперь, когда они наконец-то вместе, ему ничего не хочется делать. Хочется только наслаждаться его близостью.  
  
Куроо сонно мычит, соглашаясь.  
  
— Хороший план. Давай закажем пиццу и посмотрим фильм.  
  
Цукишиме нравится эта идея, и именно этим они и занимаются.

  
  
**Воскресенье.**  
  
Проснувшись, Цукишима пытается повернуться, но не может: его рука застряла под тёплым, тяжёлым Куроо.  
  
Куроо просыпается из-за его ёрзаний в попытке освободиться.  
  
— С добрым утром, — сонно моргает он.  
  
— Доброе, — говорит Цукишима, — у меня рука онемела.  
  
Куроо отодвигается, чтобы Цукишима смог вытащить свою руку, а затем он поворачивается на бок и кладёт руку на грудь Цукишимы.  
  
— Знаешь, почему я знаю, что эта неделя не будет паршивой?  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Цукишима.  
  
В руке покалывает, когда к ней возвращается чувствительность. И сам он ощущает себя отвратительно и потно после сна с Куроо под толстым одеялом. Рука Куроо на нём становится тяжёлой.  
  
— Потому что я начну её с тобой.  
  
— Ведёшь себя, как девчонка, — стонет Цукишима.  
  
— Не думаю, что ты против.  
  
— Что сегодня делать хочешь?  
  
— Что угодно. Мне всё равно.  
  
— Ты это вчера говорил.  
  
— С тобой — всё что угодно.  
  
— Как девчонка, — повторяет Цукишима.  
  
— Но тебе нравится.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Куроо целует его.  
  
— И я тебя люблю.  
  
У них всё будет хорошо.

  
**Очередной понедельник.**  
  
_Сегодня не смогу поговорить по скайпу, но ты должен послушать эту песню. Я послушал, и мне она напомнила о тебе <3_  
  
Цукишима закатывает глаза, но слушает дурацкую слащавую песню ещё, кажется, раз пять, прежде чем заставляет себя включить что-то другое.


End file.
